


A Step Too Far

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Nondescript Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: A try at a more interesting way to explore and play with 'Zoe is gay' alongside 'Zoe being super clingy with Drew.'Featuring a threesome. And Imogen. No actual described smut, so if that's what you want look elsewhere.AKA 'Don't let me have ideas at 3 AM.'





	

“Hey, el Presidente?” Imogen nudged Drew with her shoulder as they worked on student council banners. “What’s up with your girlfriend?”

Drew sighed, he’d invited Imogen to work on student council things, as well as a history project they were paired together on. However Zoe heard these plans and… arrived, he’d sent her upstairs to figure out some snacks to happen since she wasn’t being helpful. “I don’t know, one minute she’s cool about everything and the next she’s here… I keep trying to get her to understand that I like her, but…”

“Bianca?” Imogen queried.

“Yeah. Not ready for anything that permanent. But every time I bring it up she insists she’s cool.”

Imogen’s eyes studied the ceiling for a few moments, then a smile graced her lips. “Leave it to me, Mr. President.”

Drew Torres, if he was thinking clearly, should have been worried about that. Or maybe he should have asked about a plan. He didn’t get the chance as Zoe came down with some popcorn and drinks. “Everyone ready to take a break.”

“Oh more than ready,” Imogen chimed, that childish energy of her’s all around her. She was so great over the summer with that. Really… got along with the kids and made them want to follow rules. “Hey, you and Drew aren’t exclusive or anything, right?”

“Um… not really, but I hope I’m more than enough women for him to handle.” Zoe’s defenses were up, her eyes studying Imogen as if assessing a threat, “...Why?”

“Well, just, with everything, I was feeling a bit athletic, and lonely, and as one person I’ve heard only good things about physically… I was wondering if I could borrow him for a night.”

Drew was incredibly glad he wasn’t drinking anything he had an idea of where Imogen was going. Forcing Zoe to either cling, giving Drew an out, or give up, giving Drew space. But… either way this seemed like a bit much. “Imogen.”

“Oh don’t be modest, people were only saying good things,” Imogen cut Drew out of this again, he was going to kill her if he didn’t die from this. Imogen moved on, “So, what do you say?”

Zoe was clearly uneasy with the idea, but she hid most of her emotions in that mask of fame and popularity she wore so well, “Well, if Drew is up for it, I don’t mind. Were you planning on doing it now to calm down before getting back to work.”

“Sounds perfect, do you mind?” Imogen didn’t back down.

Drew knew, from experience, that judging Imogen by her words or actions was foolish. Imogen played up, played big. She would oversell everything and exaggerate. She was either silent and invisible or a hurricane of power. No middle ground. So her not giving up was unsurprising. What was surprising came from Zoe.

“I’ve never actually seen two people go at it, should be educational.”

That caused Imogen to flinch, for only an instant. Imogen recognized that Zoe was playing a similar game, looking for that misstep, a weird game of chicken that Drew wanted no part of. But he wasn’t calling these shots. He wasn’t sure how it would go if he tried to pull the plug. So he, as usual, did nothing.

“Oh, I don’t really do audience, if you want to participate that would be fine though. If you can keep up.” Imogen smirked at the younger girl. It was Zoe’s turn to hesitate, she wanted offense and a stop to this. She got a double down on the bet. But Imogen wasn’t done, “And when I say participate, I mean you can’t just focus on Drew. As yummy as he is, there isn’t actually enough of him to go around.”

Zoe recovered well, sitting straddled on Imogen’s lap and stroking the older girl’s face… before pulling the chopsticks from Imogen’s hair. Imogen didn’t bat an eye at the attention. Zoe was seriously staring into Imogen’s eyes too. Drew felt a little… left out. Especially given how this started.

“I think you’ll find I’m more than enough woman for you, too. Imogen.”

***

Snacks, projects, and modesty were abandoned and forgotten this night.

Drew was unconscious. Before h faded out, his mind was on what transpired. As much as he was sure all of this was a bad idea, arguing with either girl was worse. And given the results, he wasn’t quite sure he could argue anyway. This is what all guys want, right? He was definitely pleased with the results, he couldn’t have been more contentedly asleep in any situation.

Although he probably would want to find his clothes before anyone found him.

Zoe had slipped into her panties but was a little too shellshocked by what she’d just done to really worry past that. Curled up behind the couch with her knees clutched to her chest. Trying to demand that her memories of what just happen conform to her plans before it began. Zoe Rivas wouldn’t let some freak steal anything from her, especially not a guy as nice, popular, and desirable as Drew Torres. She was going to put this girl in her place, make it plain that Drew needed only one partner in all things, and she was that partner.

That was the plan, it was a good plan. A fantastic fucking plan.

Until she kissed Imogen.

Until she touched Imogen.

Until she tasted Imogen.

Suddenly what Zoe wanted, really wanted. As different as a postcard of a sunset, and the real thing. This wasn’t part of her plan. And while she covered it well, enjoying Drew as much as Imogen. Zoe knew what she liked more. What she needed more. Not only from her own body but from watching Imogen go. Imogen, Imogen shifted from the two of them seamlessly, no surprise, no concern. Each act she did to one, she did the comparable act to the other and she seemed at home with it.

Zoe wanted to know why the fuck Imogen could find it so easy to shift between the two, and she couldn’t do the same. She knew the answer, she just didn’t want to face it.

Imogen sat down next to Zoe. Imogen was still naked as the day she was born. And, given how weird Imogen is, she was probably born with her hair up in chopsticks. Who the hell stays naked but puts their hair up? Zoe leaned into the older girl as an arm wrapped around her. “You didn’t know, did you?”

“...Know what?” Zoe knew what, she just didn’t want to admit it, not without it being said.

“That you’re gay.” The words didn’t have any weight from Imogen. No accusation, no malice, no pain. She could have said ‘pretty’ or ‘talented’ and it would have the same casual nature to the words. That freak had it so goddamn easy.

It was then Zoe Rivas started to cry. Quiet sobs, not to wake Drew. But sobs nonetheless. Imogen pulled Zoe close, wrapped around her like a comforting blanket and held her tight and rocked her where they sat behind the sofa.

“I know, I know. It’s a lot isn’t it.” Imogen’s voice was a quiet measure, nothing near the grandstanding personality on DTV. The girl who dresses too old and too young all at once, who never matches her socks. “You’re fine, Zoe Rivas.”

Zoe didn’t believe that lie. But she found it oddly comforting all the same.


End file.
